Yoshizilla and Milleniumon's Randomness Theatre
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It's back! And it's better than before! The Randomness Theatre, written by Yoshizilla and Heartless Nobody Milleniumon! Fixed, better, and more...random. Enjoy the estranged show! PS I hate this story.
1. Intro To Insanity

Yoshizilla: Technically, this shouldn't even be considered a new fanfic, because it's really a resurrection of an old one that I discontinued.

Disclaimer: Pretty obvious.

Yoshizilla: Shut up. So in hopes that me and my good friend (who I collaborated a lot around the time this came out) can sometime in the seeable future collaborate again, here's...the new and improved _Milleniumon and Yoshizilla's Randomness Theatre_! Enjoy the show! Also note that this isn't in Super Smash Brothers anymore, but X-crossovers instead. Though beware - severe and hilarious randomness lies ahead.

Disclaimer: You have been warned. None of us own Mario, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Final Fantasy, or ANY other charas that may appear in this fic.

Dis: You suck!

Claimer: (Steals story) MINE!

Yoshizilla: NOT AGAIN!

Disclaimer: (Sign) Sheesh…

Yoshizilla: Oh, and in case you guys don't remember or just clicked into the story itself, here's the summary: Me, the great Yoshizilla known for pure humor and randomness, has just teamed up with Milleniumon of Digimon fame. Together, we present the most arkward series the world will ever know. Presenting the Randomness Theatre! Cameos from many different series. So now, I'll leave you with that. ENJOY!!!!

(cue crappy fanfare)

* * *

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…

FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE… (OR DISPLEASURE)

WE BRING YOU A STORY THAT IS SURE TO BE FOR THE FAMILY, AND WITH GOOD TASTE THAT EVERYONE WILL LOVE...

YEAH RIGHT!

The audience applauds as the introduction ends. The searchlights scatter around the theatre, skimming over the audience before finally settling on the center on the red curtains… And nothing happens. 30 seconds pas by and STILL nothing happens. The audience begins to murmur in complaint.

"_Psst!" _A voice hisses from behind the curtain. _"Hey! Who's ever in charge of the curtains! The show's about to start! Raise 'em!"_

Off stage, handling the curtains is a Chansey. A Chansey who is fast asleep.

"Damn it!" A second voice hisses. "Wake up!" A rock is thrown at the Chansey. CONK

"Chansey!" The Chansey wakes up, nursing the bump on its head, only to look at its watch and realize the time. With that it raises the curtains as fast as it can, revealing two boys, one standing 5 feet tall with black hair, and in a blue tuxedo; and the other in a red tuxedo, standing at 6'5 with blond hair.

"Welcome all!" The black haired boy introduces himself. "I'm Yoshizilla."

"I'm Milleniumon." The other introduces himself.

"You may recognize us from such stories as 'Yoshi's First Adventure', 'Dr. Hoshi', 'The Days of Super Smash Brothers', and 'Yoshi Kart'."

"Or Crest of Determination."

"This time, we have joined forces…"

"In order for us to bring you…"

Both of them strike ridiculous super hero poses. "Milleniumon and Yoshizilla's Randomness Theatre!"

The orchestra in the bottom of the stage plays. Tiptup is the lead, with his 40 sons and daughters playing the instruments. As the song ends, the audience cheers. Yoshizilla looks at Milleniumon. Milleniumon smiles at Yoshizilla, and Yoshizilla smiles back. Milleniumon faces the audience. "Now, without further ado, let's meet…" But before he can finish…

"HERE WE GOOOOO!" A deep gruff voice shouts, along with the sound of thundering feet. Out of nowhere, Mario's rival, Wario comes in doing his bull charge and such a speed, that he runs Milleniumon over, flat as a pancake.

Milleniumon groans on the floor, His eyes all swirly. "Guuuuuuhh…." "Popping back to his original shape, he shakes off the daze and turns on Wario. "What's the big idea, you big lummox?"

Wario casts him his usual smirk. "You were wearing so much red that I thought you were Mario, so I thought I'd give him a good old charge."

Milleniumon slaps his forehead. "Mario's not this tall, bone head! Geez, you're not only strong as an ox, you're as dumb as one too!"

A vein bulges on Wario's forehead, as he did not find that funny. "Dumb as an ox am I? Would an ox do this?" He grabs Milleniumon.

"ACK! NO DON'T!"

Wario charges up for a throw, before throwing Milleniumon so hard, he starts bouncing off the walls like a pinball.

"OW! OOCH! LUIGI! SON OF A PLAYSTATION! MAMMA MIA!" Milleniumon curses as he's bounced up and down the room.

Yoshizilla looks on with a sweat-drop as Wario leaves, looking satisfied. "Um…" He turns back to the audience. "We've managed to round up an all-star cast for you all. The Pokemon gang shall be part of our shows of randomness and-"

Another Interruption…

Pikachu appears dancing around in a little pink dress. "Oh Mah Gawd! I am like SO totally hot in this cute little number. I just…" BAM! He is slapped by Onix's tail.

"Pikachu! Stop acting so gay! If Ash saw you like this he'd be appalled!" Onix gripes.

"O-K…" Yoshizilla says with dumbfounded ness…before turning back to the audience. "Anyway, we also have…"

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A familiar green haired, paled face, purple clad clown speeds by in what looks like the famous bat-mobile. "The great and powerful Joker of Oz has a new ride! WHOOPEE!" He speeds off, being pursued by an enraged Batman.

"DAMN IT JOKER!" Batman shrieks. "GIVE ME BACK MY FREAKING CAR!" He chases after Joker on the bat-cycle, red in the face, and foaming at the mouth with rage.

Yoshizilla slaps his forehead. "Okay…now that we-"

But before he can finish, Spongebob, Patrick, the Flying Dutchman and the Flying Dutchman's ship appears. Yoshizilla sweatdrops and turns into his monster form, a Yoshi head combined with Godzilla's body.

"The things I do around here," He said, as he blasted the trio of sea creatures. He turned to the audience. Yoshizilla signed and said, "Never mind… Just watch the show folks…" He walks, or rather STOMPS, off the stage, switching off the lights.

Pichu appears on the stage, eating cheesecake. "No one can take my cheesecake!" He yelled proudly, as the curtains fell and a big screen appeared in middle of stage.

The audience cheered in anticipation, as the film began.

At that very moment, Milleniumon lands on the ground, battered, bruised, dislocated all over, and in pain. "Ooooohh… Can…someone…help…me…up? Anyone…"

Crickets chirp.

Milleniumon groans. "Oh screw it…"

Tiptup, who is cleaning the orchestra stage, looks at Milleniumon, and says, "Meh."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

(cue dramatic chord) 


	2. BURGER KING WILL MAKE YOU CRAZY

Yoshizilla: Yoshizilla here again. Remember this chapter, fans? Well, it's been perfectly left intact, so that means that you can enjoy this in its original form! ;) I hope you all like it!

Chapter 1: BURGER KING WILL MAKE YOU CRAZY

It was a typical day at the Burger King near the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, located right in the center of the oval-shaped and peaceful Oval Park, which was located in the very center of the District of Nintendo City, which was the section right in the center - the heart - of Nintendo City itself. Everyone, or almost everyone, besides Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Giga Bowser, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Link, Marth, Roy, Zelda, Young Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, Popo, Nana, Mr. Game-And-Watch, Pichu, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Dr. Mario, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Sandbag, a Barrel, a Party Ball, a Flipper, several male and female Wireframes, Master Hand, and finally Crazy Hand were too hungry to do anything, so they went to the Burger King.

Master Hand looked at Crazy Hand. "Want to go bowling?" Master Hand asked.

Crazy Hand moved up and down like a girl and said, "YEAH! BOWLING ROCK!"

Bowser, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf looked strangely at Crazy Hand, and shortly afterwards, the two pairs of hands left. Bowser looked at the two other villains and said, "Who's up for Super Smash Brothers Melee?"

* * *

At the nearby local Burger King, Ash Ketchum and his friends were chatting away while eating. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong came by to chat with their new friends.

"So how's life going fore ya?" Mario asked Ash while munching on his whooper.

"It's going good. I finally became a Pokemon Master after those frickin' battles," Ash replied, as he sipped his drink.

Soon, Yugi Moto, Yami Yugi, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tea Gardner came inside and chatted away with the Mario and Pokemon gang.

"I think I could use a rest," Yugi said as he sat next to Max, May's younger brother. Max looked at Yugi and blurted out, "Hey, nice hairdo!" Yugi blushed and everyone snickered. Joey tried to hit on Mai, but he was slapped silly. "Oh Joey," Mai said, as she chuckled. Tristan and Duke laughed at Joey, who had swirleys on his eyes.

Soon, all of the Pokemon the Pokemon trainers had came out, and Onix took a seat, despite the fact that he is big. Corphish dived right at his Pokemon food, while Onix took a sip of his soda. Pikachu was trying on dresses, while Skitty and Combusken were singing 'Barbie Girl'.

"Boy, I haven't felt right since I left my home in the Onix Kingdom, but it's good to be out of that Pokéball," Onix said as he sighed.

After chatting for a while, Mario took out a black laptop and started looking at things on the web. There was one thing he was interested in, and that was a magazine that had pictures of Peach in them.

"This is-a pretty good-a site. I think I'll add-a this to my favorite sites," Mario said as he scanned through the site. Brock came over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" The Pokemon breeder asked. Mario whispered to Brock, "Pictures of-a Peach."

Suddenly, Brock started to laugh. Everyone noticed this and ran over to Mario. Mario sweat dropped, but he continued to look at the website. Then...he found a beautiful picture of Peach.

"Momma mia..." Mario said, as Brock regained himself and looked over Mario's shoulder. Soon, Brock's usual eyes were replaced with big hearts.

"What a heavenly vixen that has come into my sight..." Brock said, while dancing for some strange reason.

Yoshi was curious why Brock was acting so weird, so he went to Mario's shoulder and said, "What is it?" Yoshi looks at the picture on the laptop and twirls around happy.

Pikachu was curious too. "Pika? Piipi pikapii pichu pi," Pikachu asked, as he looked over Mario's shoulder and did the same happy dance like Yoshi.

Luigi looked over Mario's shoulder and he exclaimed, "WOW! Mario you-a lucky bastard!" Luigi chuckled and patted Mario's back. Mario couldn't help but chuckle as he was being treated like royalty.

Corphish, after eating his pokechow, went over to Mario's shoulder, and his eyes were diamonds.

"Pika, piika pii pichu pika," Pikachu asked. Corphish replied, "Corphish, cor. Corphish phish!" Pikachu smiled and squealed happily.

Max walked towards Mario and said to May, "Hey, May, you should check this out." Max then looked over Mario's shoulder, and blood was coming out of Max's body. His eyes were widened. "WHOA! NOW THAT'S HOT! EVEN HOTTER THAN YOU, SIS!" Max exclaimed as he smiled.

May looked over Mario's shoulder and saw the picture. Her eyes turned into diamonds, and she blurted, "OH BABY! SHE IS FINE!"

Yoshi chuckled and said to Mario, "Mario, you ARE a lucky bastard."

Peach came over and saw the picture. She was so embarrassed, that she was blushing several shades of red. Everyone laughed and continued to see the pictures.

Mario turned back to his laptop. "Hello... There's another one..." he said, as he turned the page and it revealed yet another gorgeous picture of Peach.

Pikachu saw the second pictured and jumped with joy. He squealed, "PIKA! Pika pii!"

Yoshi also looked and he had a nosebleed. "That...is...SEXY!" he shouted, as he jumped with joy.

Mario saw the picture, which was Peach wearing black shorts and a black jacket. His eyes widened and the red plumber looked in awe.

Peach looked at the picture, and was red all over. Everyone stood there in awe. "What a lovely maiden! I must, I MUST FIND A LOVELY WOMAN!" Brock cried, as he started chasing the females in the restaurant. Ash, May, Onix, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, and Yoshi shook their heads as they saw this.

Spongebob appeared from the entrance and wanted to see what the commotion was about. He then saw the picture that Mario saw, and he had a nosebleed. His pants ripped.

Luigi got surprised and shouted, "GAH! Put-a some pants on, Spongebob!"

Spongebob looked at Luigi and said, "Huh? What are you talking about?" Luigi then pointed down, and Spongebob looked to see that his pants were gone. "WHOA! Good thing I have copies..." Spongebob exclaimed, as he blushed and left to find some pants to wear.

Minutes later, May and Misty are having a catfight, using their Pokemon. So far, May is winning, and Misty's down to her last Pokemon. "EAT THIS! Go, Starmie!" Misty cried, as a purple star-like Pokemon appeared from the red light of the Pokéball.

Starmie made its random cry while May chose her Beautifly, who was able to trap Starmie in its String Shot.

Ash saw the Pokemon battle that May and Misty were having. "Huh?" he exclaimed, as he went back to looking at his new Pokemon guide.

Yoshi saw the next picture, but also saw Mario, who looked like a gnome. All Yoshi did was laugh, laugh, and laugh. Max saw the picture, and he started laughing too.

"Mario looks like a gnome!" Max exclaimed, as he rolled on the ground, laughing.

Mario sweat dropped. "Mamma Mia...I knew this-a picture would-a come back to haunt me..." Mario said, as he hung his head in shame.

Peach saw the picture and couldn't help it but blush. "I didn't know I was admired by everyone," she said, as she was holding Luigi's hand.

Luigi was drooling at the site of the picture, and he couldn't help it but look at it. "Mamma-mia! What-a mountains Peach has!" he exclaimed as Max and Yoshi stopped laughing.

"Pika pii pika chuupi pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, as he looked at the picture in amazement. Brock was going out of control, so Onix had to slap him to get the Pokemon breeder back to his senses. May and Misty finished their battle, and May won. But they were still good friends, despite the battle.

Ash was about to take another bite of his whooper, when a gloved hand snatched it out of his own hand, and into the mouth of…the Joker.

"Mmm… Thanks for the Whopper, Copper." Joker said. "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Joker! Get back here you stupid clown!" Batman suddenly burst through the doors, obviously in hot pursuit of the joker.

"Uh-oh… Old Batsy's back. Time to skiddo, hoo-hoo!" Joker high tailed it out of the Burger King, an enraged Batman chasing him out the doors, leaving Ash staring after them, his mouth agape in disbelief. Yoshi shrugged and bit into his Jelly Patty.

Several minutes, things were going find, when suddenly, for no apparant reason, a trashcan with a letter on it appeared out of nowhere. Onix picked up the letter. "Hmmm...This letter says that you must escape while you can, or you will suffer the wrath of the beast within the trashcan," Onix read, but just as anyone was gonna ask something, the trashcan lid flew up and dropped on the ground.

A green, hairy Muppet came out and then...started throwing filth at everyone! "FILTH!" he yelled, as everyone was screaming for help. "Who is this guy!' Ash asked Onix.

Onix replied, "GAH! IT'S OSCAR THE GROUCH! I KNOW HIS SMELL ANYWHERE!"

"FILTH!" Oscar yelled, as he started to moon everyone. Onix could barely look and everyone started to vomit. Oscar laughed and went back inside the trashcan.

"I can't believe that happened..." Yoshi said, as he was holding his stomach in pain. Onix sighed and said, "Well, at least it's over."

BUT THAT'S WHERE THEY ARE WRONG!

"Oh no," Onix said in fear. Everyone noticed that Onix was trembling and said, "What's wrong, Onix?"

Onix turned to everyone and said, "I fear there's more craziness in this place."

"You've got that right." A voice spoke from the entrance.

Everyone turned towards the front door, and saw a familiar, mercenary in a black outfit, and carrying a LARGE sword.

"CLOUD STRIFE?" Everyone said in surprise, as they gazed at the heroic lead of Final Fantasy 7.

"That's my name." He said with a smirk, before turning serious. "As Onix said, there's more craziness afoot… I came here tracking that retarded garbage-obsessed Muppet, Oscar. And from the looks on your faces, you just had to deal with him."

Yoshi looked like he was ready to barf. "Urk… Yeah," he said, as he held his stomach in pain, ready to hurl at any moment.

"That was merely the tip of the iceberg, sadly." Cloud explained to them. Onix's eyes widened and he became worried again.

Onix gasped and then he turned pale. "You mean…?" Onix said, as he stopped to witness the fore coming horror.

Cloud nodded solemnly. "It's gonna get worse…"

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Soon, the entire restaurant shook, and everyone screamed. Soon, trashcans began to pop up all over the restaurant, out of nowhere. They started to shake violently.

Cloud's eyes widened. "Oh no… It's starting… The madness is FUCKING STARTING!"

The lids all began to pop off the cans, and in place, there were hairy green heads, all of a certain garbage-obsessed retarded Muppet from the hell that was Sesame Street.

The Oscar, from before, smiled evilly at them all. "Guess what my brothers and I are about to say?"

Onix sweat dropped and then he gulped. "It wouldn't be…Filth, by any chance….would it?" Onix asked, as he started to tremble.

Oscar laughed. "You struck the nail on the head rocky…Ok boys…LET EM' HAVE IT!"

"FILTH! FILTH! FILTH!" The Oscars began to chant, as they through dirty diapers, rotten fruit, and other undesirables at everyone in the restaurant.

People poured out of Burger King screaming in horror and disgust (Mostly from disgust). They wanted to be far away from the filth as possible. Everyone who was caught fainted, were sent to the hospital, or died from the filth.

Back inside…

"EW! ICK! BLECH!" Cloud cursed as he held up a tray as a shield from the filth. "God, what else could Oscar do?" Cloud said to himself, but then the Oscars aimed their rear ends at the heroes. Onix's eyes widened.

PFFFFFFFFFT!

Cloud went green as the methane reached his nostrils. "I had to open my big mouth…" He groaned, trying not to throw up. Everyone started to scream, and then they fainted from the powerful gas.

Suddenly, the Oscars attacked everyone. Yoshi lost it and Onix fainted. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Ash, Pikachu, and the others were screaming for dear life, but they fainted long afterwards. Meanwhile, an evil, meaty green witch named Gruntilda and an ancient-like Egyptian with a yellow rod named Marik were watching from outside, and were laughing in their success.

"Gruntilda, this was a wonderful plan. Surely they can't do anything," Marik said to Gruntilda. Gruntilda cackled evilly and turned to Marik, with an evil grin on her face.

"That's not the only thing I can do, my dear," she rhymed, "Watch as I use my magic to put these fools in fear!"

Soon, the skies when dark and thunder boomed. Lighting stroke and the Burger King was in a black out. Everyone, including the Oscars, continued to scream.

"Like, this is totally not cool!" Pikachu blurted out. Onix's jaw dropped, as well as Ash and his friends. Pikachu gave them a confused look. "Like, what is it, Ashy-poo?" the gay yellow rodent asked.

Ash started crying and ran around in circles. "AHHHHH! MY PIKACHU HAS TURNED GAY!" he cried, as he fell over his Corphish.

"Hey watch it!" Corphish shouted at Ash, as the crab-like Pokemon fired bubbles at his trainer. Ash felt the pain and grunted as he was hit by the bubbles.

Suddenly, Gruntilda fired green bolts from her fingers, and everyone inside were transported into a rather unpleasant place...May's stomach!

Gruntilda cackled evilly and said, "That should give them the willies. That is what they get for messing with Gruntilda and Marik!" Gruntilda laughed evilly, and Marik joined. Would this be the end for our heroes!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...AGAIN...(cue dramatic chord once more) 


	3. May's Stomach of Hell

Yoshizilla: THIS chapter is the one that got a major rework, so here it is in a better written form! Though in case you all missed the old introductions, I'll be glad to travel back to 2005/2006...(transforms into younger self) Hey there again! It's time for another random, humor, spine-tingling adventure! This time Gruntilda and Marik have teamed up and trapped everyone inside May's stomach! (Dun dun duuuuun!) What will happen now? Find out!

Disclaimer: (shoots bullets at Dis and Claimer) WOO! Um...anyway, we own nothing. (continues shooting)

Yoshizilla's After Thought Note: Just because there are characters from Final Fantasy/Yu-Gi-Oh in this, doesn't mean I like them. Sad to say to longtime fans, but I DISLIKE Final Fantasy. Very much. Very, VERY much. So...don't expect anymore cameos of characters or references from that particular series.

* * *

Chapter 2: May's Stomach of Hell

Gruntilda and Marik laugh as they victoriously burst into the Burger King and pick up May.

"GAH! Where are you taking me?" She cried.

Marik looked at May and said, "We're taking you to McDonald's! This place is too disgusting to cause chaos."

Within several seconds, the three figures burst out of the Burger King and head straight into the McDonald's. All of the workers and customers have left because of Willy Wonka's escaped squirrels. Marik destroyed the squirrels with a swing of his rod, and both he and Gruntilda put May down in the middle of the restaurant.

"What are you gonna do with me?" May asked.

Gruntilda and Marik laughed evilly, when they were interrupted by low grumbling sounds.

"Sorry, that was my stomach," May said as she blushed a deep red.

Marik looked at Gruntilda and said, "Shall we torment our new victims?"

Gruntilda looked at Marik and replied, "Yes. That way, after they deal with the food, we can have some more fun with them!"

Both Gruntilda and Marik cackled, while May just sat there, confused.

Back in May's stomach, everyone was moaning.

* * *

Onix got up and shook his head. "What a rough landing," He said, as everyone else got up.

"Mamma mia, where are we?" Mario said as he scratched his head.

Onix looked around, and saw strange yellow acid. "Hmm, what's this?" Onix pondered, as he touched the yellow acid. He cried in pain and licked his burnt tail.

Luigi examined the acid and said, "This...is yellow acid. If there's acid, then we must be in..." Luigi gasped and everyone's eyes widened.

"...inside May's stomach!" Onix cried.

Everyone screamed.

Onix started moving away from the yellow acid, when he bumped into Cloud Strife. "Cloud, what happened to you?" Onix asked.

Cloud looked at Onix and replied, "Two figures appeared and trapped me inside here. I think I might remember what they look like."

FLASHBACK

Cloud was trying to fight the Oscars back as they came from all sides. He cut through them with his Omni slash, beheading some, and slicing up the cans of the others, leaving them stark naked.

"FILTH!" The naked Oscars ran to cover their nakedness.

Cloud stuck his sword in the ground and wiped sweat from his brow. "Now… Where could the other have gone…?"

BAM!

A sudden impact knocked Cloud out and shattered his sword. Overhead of him, a green spandex wearing goblin man flew by. "Suffer the terror of the Gay Goblin!" The Green Goblin yammered.

Spider Man appeared at that very moment, web swinging from who knows where. "All right, GAY Goblin… It's bad enough I've had to chase you halfway across town. But making me chase you halfway across the universe is even worse!"

The Green Goblin ignored him, going on with useless babble. "Anyone wanna try my special Green Dick?" He flashed his "special green dick" at everyone in sight.

Poor Spider Man was so disgusted that he threw up…in his mask. "GAH! OH GOD!" He tore his mask off, and took out a handkerchief, trying to wipe up the puke on his face.

Sadly, for them, Gruntilda caught sight of them. "More victims for the stomach!" She waved her wand and transported Cloud and Spiderman into May's stomach.

END FLASHBACK

Ash paces about in a panic, making his Pokemon dizzy. "We're stuck in the belly of a girl who can eat 10 times her own weight; my Pikachu has gone gay… What else could go wrong?"

"My sword broke for one thing." Cloud appears out of nowhere. "When we fell in here, it go caught under Onix and his rocky exterior crushed it…" He show's the handle with what's left of the blade, and the pieces of the blade in a bag. "I can't do much until I fix it." Without another word he sits down with some glue and starts to piece it back together.

Ash's eye begins to twitch. "What…next…" He says, struggling to speak.

Onix sighs. "I'll find a solution. Let me contact Crystal Onix." Onix coils up like a snake and closes his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Crystal Onix slithers about in the hall when…

_Crystal Onix…_

Crystal Onix lifts his head up. "Onix? Is that you? Where are you?"

_The gang and I appear to be stuck in the pit of May's stomach… We need a psychic Pokemon to get us out… You must get Mewtwo…_

Crystal Onix starts to make his way to Mewtwo's room. When he opens the door, he finds Mewtwo in deep meditation. "Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo does not pick his head up but regards Crystal's presence. "Yes, Crystal Onix, what is it?"

Crystal rubs the back of his head with his tail. "I don't mean to disturb your meditation… But we've got a problem… Onix and the gang are stuck in May's stomach due to magic, and we need some psychic power to get them out…" Crystal anxiously awaits Mewtwo's answer.

Mewtwo stands up. "Alright… Take me to where May is, and I'll see what I can do."

Before they can do anything though…

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! A huge gust of smelly wind blows into the room, followed by an idiotic laugh.

Crystal Onix's eye twitches. "Ganondorf…" He groaned.

Mewtwo coughed and said, "God, don't tell me that he ate 5 cans of prune beans at the same time again…"

But before anyone says another thing, Mewtwo and Crystal Onix can't continue, because…

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!

Mewtwo and Crystal Onix are blown straight out of the Super Smash Brothers' Mansion, coughing and gasping from Ganondorf's gas. They don't stop flying until they land right in McDonald's.

Gruntilda spots the two newcomers as they land in. "Aha… More guests… Prepare to see your friends!" With her magic, Mewtwo and Crystal Onix into May's stomach as well…

When Crystal recovers, he finds his brother and everyone looking at him. "Ah, damn it… Well, it looks like we're in May's stomach too…"

Mewtwo nodded. "However, we can still get out." He sits down in mediation. "I will need a moment of silence…"

* * *

Willy Wonka comes into the McDonald's, looks around the entire place, sees the hordes of squirrels wrecking the kitchen, and says, "Oh dear... It looks like my squirrels have been causing quite the chaos..."

Suddenly, a horde of crickets come in a chirp.

Wonka twitches and the crickets chirp in harmony. "Cri...cri...cri...CRICKETS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wonka shouted, as he started chasing the crickets all over the McDonald's.

The Oscars appeared and they shouted, "FILTH!"

Gruntilda destroys the squirrels, crickets, and Oscar the Grouches with her magic. She smiled and turned to Marik, saying, "There. No more of that. Marik, give May her food."

Marik cheered and shouted, "Finally!" Marik distributes, to May, 40 Happy Meals, and sets it in front of her. "This should be enough," He says, as he pushes the food towards May.

Suddenly, the squirrels return and take the forty happy meals. May starts crying and Gruntilda goes crazy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gruntilda screams.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" May cries.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Marik screams, as he starts using his rod like an axe and hacks up the squirrels, turning them into squirrel burgers and bone meal.

May stops crying and is trying not to look at the squirrels. "You know, I'm not that much hungry..." May says. But then her stomach growls loudly and she starts crying again. "But I can't resist...I'm so hungry I could eat a Snorlax..." May admitted.

A random Snorlax overheard and said, "I did not just hear that." The Snorlax then runs away as fast as he can from the McDonald's.

Marik uses his magic to replenish up the 40 Happy Meals, and gets ready to blast away any squirrels that appear next. The squirrels reappear and take the happy meals, but...Marik uses his rod's power to take control of the squirrel's minds, and makes them leave the food where it is, and forces them to all jump into the fryer. Some of them are standing in front of him.

May looks at the happy meals, then at Marik. "Is that for me?" She asks.

Marik nods to May with a smile. May cheers and kisses Marik on the cheek.

"Thank you!" She says, as she starts eating the happy meals.

Marik has lovesick smile on his face, blushing deeply, as he continues to march the squirrels into the fryer. The squirrels continue to march into the fryer, and they say in monotone, "WE OBEY MARIK. WE OBEY MARIK."

* * *

Back inside, our heroes wait for Cloud to repair his sword and for Mewtwo to start his psychic.

"Hey, do you guys hear rain or something?" Onix asks.

Spiderman looks up to see the opening of the stomach open... then he sees huge chunks coming down. "INCOMING!" He shouts to everyone, as he uses his webbing to create a HUGE net, which prevents the food from hitting them.

Suddenly, a huge rock hits Onix's head. "Ow...who put that here?" Onix asked, while he used his tail to recover his bump.

Ash examines it and he is shocked. "Uh... that's not a rock... " He tells them.

Brock looks and he gasps. "It's a chunk of Sega Genesis!"

Onix looks closer and suspects something. "Wait a minute..." he says. He looks at it closer, and then he hears ticking. "GAH! IT'S A BOMB!" He shouted.

Everyone jumped in surprise and screamed.

"OH GOD! POOR MAY!" Ash Ketchum cried.

Ruby started running around, panicking, and screamed, "OH MY! WE'RE DONE FOR!"

Cloud Strifle stands up proudly. "I did it! I fixed my sword!" He shouted with a smile, as he holds up his buster sword, which is whole once more.

Everyone was too busy panicking to notice.

"Cloud, this is no time to be proud of fixing your stupid sword! We have a crisis at hand!" Onix snapped, as he slithered around the bomb.

Cloud sees the bomb, picks up his buster sword, and says, "I'll handle this. I'll destroy it before it can detonate. Only one skill of mine can do it..." Suddenly, Cloud Strifle drew up his sword and yelled, "FINISHING TOUCH!" He slashes out a great whirlwind at the bomb, which travels back up the way it came, where it's burped out by May.

May blushes and says, "Excuse me." She giggles, and Gruntilda looks strangely at May, then at the bomb.

"What the hell was that?" The green warty witch shouted, scratching her head as Marik looked at the bomb suspiciously.

Marik jumps in shock and screams, "BOMB!"

Gruntilda shrieks as the bomb explodes, and shortly afterwards Gruntilda and Marik are flying off in the distance.

"Looks like we're blasting off!" Gruntilda and Marik shout, as they disappear into the sky.

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth, watching from a distance, mutter angrily to themselves as they plan to file a lawsuit.

* * *

Back at the McDonald's, May was still in her panties, while Willy Wonka snapped out of his crazy self. "What am I gonna do now?" He said. He looked at May, and he shouted, "YOU WEAR SKITTY PANTIES?"

May blushed madly and replied, "Yes…"

Ash and Ruby overheard this, and they started to sign and float in their own imaginary world. Cloud is wondering how Mewtwo is doing.

Suddenly, Mewtwo grins. He turns to the others and says, "I have finally done it. I can now break us out of here." Everyone cheered as Mewtwo starts using his psychic powers. "I hope this works..." Onix said. Crystal Onix slithered near Onix and said, "Me too…"

Back outside, May was sitting down in her panties, while Willy Wonka was looking around to see if anyone was still there.

"Hmmm...I think I'm gonna..." May said, as she stood up.

Willy Wonka saw May, and he screamed. "Oh no...you don't mean..." Wonka said, as he started to tremble in fear.

May smiled at Wonka and shook her head in agreement.

Wonka screamed and ran around, panicking. "It's the end of the world!" He screamed, as the Oompa Loompas came in.

"Wonka Sir! What's happening?" They ask.

Willy Wonka runs to them, and points to May. "That young maiden is gonna pass gas in here!" He said in fear.

The Oompa Loompas gasped and shouted, "We must protect Mr. Wonka!" Shortly afterwards, they slip a gas mask on him and create a human shield in front of him.

Wonka was crying out tears of joy, and he said, "Thank you, Oompa Loompas. You are honorable henchmen. You get triple money for this act of kindness!"

The Oompa Loompas cheered, but then…

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

The The Oompa Loompas are gassed, but stand tall in their shield. Willy Wonka screams, and he faints.

* * *

Back inside, everyone started to panic, mainly Mewtwo, since he knew what was coming next.

"This is not good..." Mewtwo stated, as he stopped his psychic ability.

Crystal Onix gulped in fear and asked, "What's gonna happen now?"

Onix started having images in his head, and he started to tremble. "We're going to be gassed out..." He said, as he moaned of the horrible images in his head.

Ash was curious and asked, "Will we be burped out? Or farted out?"

Onix looked at Ash and shudders. He then turns pale as he says, "Or both..."

Spiderman also shuddered and said, "Guess we'll have to hold our breath, and plug our noses..."

Mewtwo had scary images in his head, and he said, "I hope we don't come out as barf or..."

Cloud Strifle got the image in his head now, and he shuddered. "If we do... we're all gonna need showers..." he said, as everyone turned pale.

* * *

Back outside, the Oompa Loompas were looking at Wonka, who fainted.

"We have to revive Mr. Wonka!" One of them said.

Another Oompa Loompa gets out a Wonka Bar and holds it under Wonka's nose.

Wonka scratches his head and says, "Ugh...what happened?"

The Oompa Loompa who gave Wonka the Wonka Bar said, "May burped, and you passed out, but we revived you sir."

Wonka smiled and said, "Thank you...for that, I will increase your money by 23 times!"

The Oompa Loompas cheered and they said in unison, "THANK YOU SIR! YOU ARE MOST KIND!"

Suddenly, stomach gurgling came from May's stomach.

"I feel another one coming..." May said, as she rubbed her stomach.

Back inside, everyone were starting to panic.

* * *

Mewtwo's eyes widened as he said, "This one's a fart, so..."

Onix couldn't take the intensity anymore and he yelled, "HOLD ON TIGHT AND TRY NOT TO BREATHE!"

Cloud Strife took out several gas masks and shouted, "Gas masks, everyone!" He throws everyone a gas mask, and they all have a gas mask on.

"God, I hope this is only a dream..." Yoshi groaned, as they all waited for the dreaded event.

* * *

May finished putting her shirt on and she cheered. "I finally have back my clothes!" She shouted, as she danced around.

Suddenly, a loud stomach gurgling echoed through the McDonald's.

May stopped dancing and started moaning, holding her stomach in pain. "Oh man…I really think I'm gonna do it…" May said, as she started to hold her stomach with both hands.

Wonka panicked and yelled, "NO! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Finally, at long last, everyone inside May's stomach prepare for the disturbing even that-

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!

…Never mind. (cough, cough) Suddenly, everyone that was inside May's stomach fall on the blue carpet next to her and Wonka faints again.

The Oompa Loompas all gather around Willy Wonka, while May jumps in surprise to see the victims on the blue carpet. Apparently, May ripped out another fart, that was so powerful, everyone was sent flying.

Mewtwo fell on the ground, unconscious. Spiderman ended up flying out the window. Cloud Strifle went through the door. Crystal Onix hit the wall so hard that he shattered into millions of small pieces of crystal. Yoshi falls on top of Willy Wonka. Pikachu landed right on Ash's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Onix falls on the ground, face first. Brock ended up landing right into Onix, breaking a few bones. Mario falls into one of the Oompa Loompas. Luigi falls into the fryer, but jumps out and runs around the place in flames, screaming his lungs out.

Tea Gardener lands butt first on Yugi Moto. "Damn she's got a nice ass..." Yugi said to himself.

Some of the squirrels from earlier dance around Tea. Tea giggles at the squirrels. The squirrels smile and start curling in Tea's stomach.

"Odd, they seem to be kind to her..." Yugi said, as he scratched his head. Suddenly, the squirrels start running away when they hear a low growling noise.

Tea giggles and says, "That was my stomach."

Ash got up and said, "Hey, where's May?"

May walked towards Ash and said, "I'm right here, silly!"

"May!" Ash cries, as he hugs May tightly.

May burps loudly, and it blows off Ash's hat. "Oopsie," May said, as she giggles.

Ash was almost knocked out, but he laughs. "How much did you eat?" He asked.

May burped again and replied, "40 Happy Meals!"

Everyone gasped and shouted, "FORTY HAPPY MEALS!"

Ash was in shock.

Onix scratched his head and asked, "Ugh...now what do we do?"

Yoshi rubs the back of his head. "Errmm...well, I suppose that we, uh..." The green Yoshisaurus stuttered.

Loud stomach growling comes from Tea's stomach, and Yugi remarks, "I suppose we resume lunch."

"Um... Onix? What about your brother?" Cloud Strife said to Onix, as he points to the shattered crystal mess, which used to be Crystal Onix.

"Oh dear...good thing I packed a Max Revive..." Onix says, as he takes out a Max Revive and uses it to restore Crystal Onix to his former form.

Crystal Onix wakes up woozy as he says, "Woah... Did I just shatter?"

Onix patted Crystal Onix on the back and said, "Yep. You were lucky that I had plenty of Max Revives."

"I must have come at an incredible force... cause usually I don't shatter that easily..." Crystal Onix said, as he rubbed his sore bump.

Onix stood there in amazement and shock. "Wow...May's stomach must really have strong gas..."

Crystal Onix signed and said, "Another disadvantage of having a crystal body...but usually I don't shatter like that."

Tea's stomach growls very loudly just as Brock returns with 40 value meals. Suddenly, the squirrels from Willy Wonka's factory appear and take all of the happy meals. Yami Yugi uses his power to freeze the squirrels. Onix and Crystal Onix recover the food from the squirrels and set it down on the table.

"What else could go wrong?" Crystal Onix said to Onix, as trashcans appeared and the Oscars popped out.

The Oscars steal it and hide in their trashcans. "FILTH!" They yell, as they eat all of the happy meals.

Brock keeps ordering the burgers and the fries while Mario and Luigi beat up the Oscars with their hammers. The Oscars are not affected by Mario and Luigi's hammers because their trashcans are made out of armor. Brock distributes all the fries and burgers on the gang's table. Soon, several of Willy Wonka's squirrels appear and snatch all of the food.

"Damn squirrels..." Crystal Onix curses, as Yami Yugi freezes the squirrels with his mind blast.

"Where are these pesky squirrels coming from?" Onix asks, as several new squirrels circle around Yami Yugi and start attacking him.

Brock keeps ordering the burgers and fries, while Yami Yugi keeps mind blasting the squirrels.

"It couldn't get any worse..." Yoshi muttered quietly to himself.

Suddenly, everyone including the Oscars, squirrels, and the Oompa Loompas are teleported to the digital word.

Yoshi groans and slaps his forehead. "Me and my big mouth..."

* * *

NEXT EPISODE COMING SOON..._eventually_.

Yoshizilla: Yep, that's practically it for now, but I thought that this could get new interest into people. Yes, I know that this fanfic was a cult classic, but...it just doesn't seem to be up there. So that's why I'm re-doing it from scratch! Hopefully, by the end of this year/start of the next year, I'll be co-writting with Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak (now known as Heartless Nobody), but that's in the future. And no, don't expect this arch to be continued - the next one will be a completely brand new chapter. So all in all, I'll leave you with these words...

SEGA GENESIS FAILS UTTERLY!!!!!! SUPER NINTENDO ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM FOR THE WIN, BABY!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!


End file.
